Myspace, A place for Revenge
by savelove
Summary: what if sasuke met tom? what if tom deleted sasukes myspace? what if sasuke killed people? something FUNNY! to make you laugh your butt of. get your mind off things!


**Myspace a place for **_**revenge**_

**By savelove**

**&**

myspace**&**a**&**place**&**for**&**revenge**&**

The man had obviously been out drinking late that night with a few friends, in a club.

That is all Sasuke had to say for his dear next victim. But this guy was different. He was very intelligent, with lots of money _and_ friends. He had a good life, one that certainly would make a wave on the social statues of the world if he was 'accidentally' murdered. But Sasuke did not care, because this man had done him wrong. And now he was going to pay, he was going to pay with his life.

He watched as the man in a simple white button up blouse and a pair of simple light blue jeans stumbled up the stairs to his house as his friends in the dark green truck drove off, the person driving was probably drunk as well, as he swerved all through the round-a-bout driveway and drove right through the perfect yard, all getting back from a raging party probably and very unplanned as they left this poor-rich guy to get killed at his home alone. Who would call the cops? Who would be there to smell the scent of 'dead corpse' and 'alcohol' but himself?

**&**

myspace**&**a**&**place**&**for**&**revenge**&**

Soft, but confident footsteps snuck into a large mansion in Santa Monica wondering for the longest time why the mansion had been so easily broken into. Too easy. It seemed that this man, the man that did Sasuke wrong, it just seemed very suspicious on a weekend night; his door unlocked, no alarms or systems, gates easy to penetrate, not even a moat surrounding the castle, oh I mean large house. Yes, house. It just seemed too easy. A trap maybe?

No, no lasers coming from the walls. No giant spike balls rolling down the halls at light speed. No poisonous goodies sitting for the taking. No cute little kitties with built in bombs trying to befriend him. Not even them sharks with lasers on their freaking heads. No nothing. It's strange. Too strange. The man, worth millions, the house, probably so too, was just a sitting((soon to be laying or whatever position Sasuke happened to catch him in)) duck.

Sasuke walked further into the house noticing things as he went on, like the discarded shoes laying around randomly as if the man had had no time to sit on a chair and slid them off and set them together in a corner, a shirt ((which reeked of MC'nasty)) pants, socks, about every article of clothing one usually wore in an average day, was discarded all up the hall way of a very empty castle--House. Once again, this was very strange.

As Sasuke crept further into the mansion he started to notice other odd things about his surrounds, Like how the ((castle))((mansion))((large house)) seemed to have an infinite amount of space in it, how he could never reach any corner of the house…how the hell was he going to 'get da goods' from this man if he couldn't find him! The house was like a maze; the paintings followed him with their eyes, and Sasuke had even thought he saw the mystery gang run past.

But then! When all hope almost lost! ((Not really.)) Sasuke heard a faint sound come from behind a door further up the hall; a small creaking sound, with an annoying ring. It hit Sasuke's sharp ears when he stood outside the door, waiting for the sound to be confirmed as something other than a fan or a cat; that happens just too often for Sasuke's taste.

The dark shadow of the night rested his fist on the middle of the door and pushed it a little till a gust of steam hit his face, warm only for a second then back to room temperature making it seem to colder than it really was.

Yeah. It was bath time.

Butchered bloody body in the bathroom?

Sasuke stayed close to the slowly opening door and sneaked a peek inside slightly not to be to loud; because he wasn't going to rob the place, he was going to kill someone; but seeing the last thing he thought he would ever see from 'him,' through that small creak of bathroom, it was …

"What the hell Tom from myspace!" Sasuke jumped out from behind the door throwing his hands up in the air now getting a much better look at Tom, and exactly what he was doing, maybe Sasuke was being a bit overdramatic, just maybe, but this is not something he wanted to see Tom do.

Tom looked up from his hands wide eyed looking directly at Sasuke's face.

Tom struggled for words "W-w-what r u D-d--d-ddoingngngng heree!" For one, he's still in computer mode, surprised he didn't post a bulletin; and secondly, he's still _very _out of it, shit-faced, off the rocker, in another realm, pretty much hellllllaaa drunk.

He had been caught dick handed, in his own bathroom, masturbating; and Sasuke had been the one to catch him in the act. That was it, the last straw, he had to kill this man now, he had to pay now.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it back just for the time beginning before it would just fall back in front of his eyes. Eyes that were frying with hatred and butter for this tom, the hatred he had had for only one person in his life had shifted to a more, evil, disgusting, and horrible person, even so that this person couldn't even be considered a person, but an 'internet buddy,' who didn't even accept him, even on the internet. Pay pay pay.

_I wonder where I can get a good burger after this?_

Tom thought, still looking at Sasuke's angry looking eyes, for a second wondering if the guy in front of him ((Sasuke)) also wanted a burger, he looked hungry.

Oh Tom, he had no idea what was cuming to him.

Sasuke walked closer to Tom, noticing that the rich internet whore was about two inches taller than him, about 6'2, but this made no difference to Sasuke, he was still sporting a few toys in his back pocket to keep him confident.

Sasuke still frying his eyes at Tom, reached in the behind him to--pull out a blow torch, also known as the common flame thrower, he smirked at tom knowing in his mind what was next to come. Picturing it in his mind;

**&**

myspace**&**a**&**place**&**for**&**revenge**&**

"Please stop! Please" Tom cried upside-down "I can't take anymore!" He was dripping from every pore on his face, he couldn't stop dry heaving and felt like he was going to puke out all the blood in his body leaving him dead, suicide. But after puking up all the alcohol he had consumed that night of partying, which was a lot, some still refusing to drip off his face, his eyes where stinging with tears as he had tried to keep everything in for so long as his torturer poked and stabbed his body with what he could no longer identify as weapons, just fetish objects. His ears were bleeding, or maybe it just felt like it, he could no longer tell, his face was on fire on its own.

He tried to spot Sasuke beneath him as he hung by his throbbing ankles about seven feet off the ground now, being pulled higher and lower from the ground like a piñata suspending from an old tree in a park, but this time it was himself being hung naked for all eyes to look away, a mess, dying, but not close enough at the same time. Waiting for the hero that never shows up in real life, he wiggling his body in protest to the pain that came every time then seemed to stop again; Tom could only growl and grunt at his doings, letting out small tears at times; a sign that at any time he could be broken.

Sasuke looked over the treasures he had laid out over the long bathroom counter on a red blanket, _didn't it used to be white?_ He mused at his choices of pain, running his eyes over each object, along with hearing the screams they each received from past victims. He smiled.

_Oh yes, _Sasuke thought, finding the tool he _needed _for his perfect revenge on this guy, yes, yes, oh yes. He smirked a greedy little smirk that ran across his face like polar bear on fire screaming for water because it happened to be on fire, but tripped half way because honestly, smirks aren't too long.

A bloody keyboard lay limp in Sasuke's hands.

Why it was bloody? You'll never know.

He turned around swiftly with the keyboard in his fingers pressing down on the buttons occasionally, a cord where it would have plugged into a computer sliding behind the heels of boot styled sandals, leaving a bloody track of bloodiness. He lowered Tom so that he could get a good beat on his ass about two feet off the ground. Did I mention the blood on the rope too?

Poor Tom, already half dead and now he is going to be beaten to death by one of his collogues that helped him get rich and famous! The damned keyboard.

"Nooo0o!" his screaming was heard though out the empty house, mansion-thing "Wahhhh! Wahhh!" he's crying, "wahhh-ahhh!" now he's trying to get words to come out properly, even if there not really anything more than yells from pain, before getting bitch smacked in the head with a bloody keyboard.

The keyboard slammed its face of letters and numbers and signs to Tom's body, over and over again, with each time an annoying 'chatter' sound erupted from the keyboard hitting tom in the face or something, so Sasuke smashed it harder against Tom's face to maybe not hear the 'chatter' because if Tom was yelling enough, he wouldn't hear it. Good logic.

Blood was gushing down Tom's body like the Pacific Ocean off the side of the planet, because the earth is flat, FLAT; never ending blood flowed into Tom's nose so he couldn't breathe; then into his mouth as he screamed, tasting his own blood and an occasional button of the keyboard of death. His body starting to shut down as Sasuke kept swinging his lean arms high up in the tainted air then back full-forced into Tom's body, leaving dent after dent making him holler and yell all the more...

"Please…." Tom's voice was weak and shallow…does this guy have a last name anyhow? "W..wai-t," he struggled again and this time Sasuke stopped and looked at the man who was now covered in blood, and at the blood also over the keyboard and Sasuke himself. Sasuke left a personal note to piss on his body for getting blood on his shirt.

"What?" he said testily, obviously in the moment.

"I'm… sorry.."

"What?" he lowered the keyboard to the floor.

"I'm.. sorry for .d-del-eting…." he coughed up a lot of blood here, "you-r …. my..space.."

**&**

myspace**&**a**&**place**&**for**&**revenge**&**

Sasuke opened his eyes from his daze, looking around and not seeing Tom hanging from his bathroom ceiling, no blood, no keyboard, no blood….. Sasuke smiled.

_What a great dream!_

♥

Sasuke then looked over at Tom, who was still in the same predicament as before. Looking between his legs then back at Sasuke then back at his legs, then at Sasuke, he was getting confused you could see it in his eyes, and other places, but that's not important…

Tom thought for a second, _It's starting to hurt… I gotta do something!_

So Tom solved his problem the only he could at the moment, he 'tended' to it.

Sasuke was mad, he was furious, he stalked over to Tom, just as Tom was getting into the grove, you could see the waves in the background ready to splash up the rocks…THEN suddenly the waves did crash into the rocks, or well.

"YOU GLEEKED ON MY LEG MYSPACE TOM!" SASUKE SCREAMED!

"It's called JIZZED!" Tom yelled back in protest, over the whole fact that his 'waves' happened to crash into Sasuke's 'rocks' which pretty much meant that Tom freaking came on Sasuke's pants/leg.

Sasuke was white as that blanket he dreamed about once that used to be white but for some reason was now red, and did the only thing he felt fit for the situation, it was despicable, it was entirely uncalled for, but he did it anyway..

He took the torch in his hands and blew that sucker at Tom's dick.

Setting that shit on fire.

"Ahhhh! Shhooo--" Tom was screaming, stop-drop-and rolling, he was doing anything to possible stop the pain that had started down in his private area. I mean his fucking dick was on fire! He was blowing on it, running as fast as he could across his bathroom back and forth, finding anyway to just stop the pain, shaking his pee-pee, trying to pee out of his pee-pee, anything!

"Now, now Tommy," Sasuke started at Tom, walking over to where he was, at the sink trying to shove his woody down the drain with the faucet on freezing all the while… "you should really settle down, I _just_ need to talk to you." He smiled politely.

He grabbed at Tom's shoulder shoving him to the ground and Tom didn't move, out of numbness or just fear, who's to know. Sasuke took a glimpse at the poor man's penis before starting to speak again; it was looked like hot dog that had stayed on the grill much too long, burnt and crispy. " I think you know why I'm here Mr. Myspace." he trailed off, waiting for the man at his feet to start shuddering harder and for more tears to start falling down his chin, but none of this happened, just the sounds of wincing and 'ughhing' from him.

Sasuke was very disappointed.

He looked down at him again, glaring even more fiercely. _I is fierce_. "Are you trying to tell me you don't know why I am here, torturing you, locking fear in your heart for the rest of your days, setting your dick on fire? You don't know why I've done this!" Sasuke yelled, pulling at Tom's short, maybe light brown hair.

Tom was going insane, there was a man in his house, and he probably has never met in his life, trying to kill him! He didn't know what to feel, pain, anger, fear, he was almost lost for emotion, but the harsh pounding between his legs wouldn't let him forget what pain actually was. He shook his head hard, half answering Sasuke's question, half trying to get the wetness in his eyes to disappear.

"Well to put it straight, you deleted my myspace."

"Huh?"

"Yes, are you remembering now?"

"THAT'S WHY YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

"Yes."

"Who does that!!"

"Me."

"Did you have porn on your profile?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"Just pictures of my victims, and there deaths.. Oh and some stuff about myself."

"Well," he gulped, "there's nothing I can do now..." He was scared again, you could tell from his voice.

"Oh, I know." Sasuke said with no expression to his face nor emotion to his voice whatsoever.

"Then why are you here?" Tom asked, not too sure if he should or not.

"Revenge," he said simply.

He was speechless, scared speechless. Out of his mind scared speechless. This was certainly the end of 'myspace tom', no more friends, no more comments, no more bulletins, no more 'Who'd I'd like to meet', no nothing, well maybe more burnt dick, but that's no fun…

"Are you sorry?" he glared sincerely, "for all the trouble you've cause me?"

Tom looked up, what the hell was he supposed to say? 'sorry for doing what makes me millions'? No! But he did want to live. "Yes, if I had known, I would have just sent you a warning, I shouldn't have gone to such measures. I am dearly sorry." Shit his penis was hurting. And he just wanted to pass out; see kids look what happens when you get drunk.

"Cool." Sasuke said.

"Are you going to hurt me anymore?" tom stuttered.

"Yes."

The next morning they found Myspace Tom dead. He was in his shower the drain was clogged with something that had been shoved through forcefully, it couldn't be identified further than 'burnt and crispy' it was like a bath of blood, or he had showered in it because blood was pooled in it, about one foot deep. His body was actually no where in the bathroom, just a bloody mess.

Sasuke later could be found with a new myspace under the name of 'pee-pee killer' going against the same rules he had gone against in the first place, but now with no one to stop him, he actually had pictures of his last victim that also went by the name tom, but you'd never be about to tell who it actually was, the face was burnt almost to a non-existence.

Oh, Sasuke sure did have a talent, and bless him for sharing it with us!

So Sasuke was never caught, tom was never avenged if you don't count all the angry friends on myspace leaving him comments telling him they missed him and such, but no biggie.

**&**

myspace**&**a**&**place**&**for**&**revenge**&**

**Disclaimer**

: I don't own, but if you want I could. Nor do I own myspace. That's Tom's.

**Warning**

: gush gory images? And some language. Mature.

The end. I really couldn't get the ending right… oh well right?

This was actually supposed to be a serious horror story, but after about the first page on word I kinda just had this spark of 'magnets' and had to do it, I think it was very funny, but I did try to at least make it well written even to me! The gleek and jizzed thing is an inside joke. Gleek is when spit accident shoots from your mouth when you talk and jizzed is when a guy cums, soo SOMEONE got them mixed up and it was funny. Just funny.

Can anyone tell me where the line '_I wonder where I can get a good burger after this?_'

Is from? Haha if you guess right you get a kick to the face with a bloody foot.

I'm actually pretty proud. This made me laugh.

But what I'm most proud of is that this will be the first chapter I upload myself! My friend usually does it! Lets see if it works! I didn't work…..

And I like Tom just for the fact he did create myspace he's a kewl guy, so don't take this personal haha SAM CUZ YO MAC SUCKS!


End file.
